Because of You
by Night-Rave
Summary: At sixty years of age, Raven and Dick reminisce their wedding and the beginnings of their entire life.. One shot. RobxRae.


**Because of You**

"I love you Raven." A sixty year old man gently cooed to a fifty eight year old woman.

"Where did that come from, Richard?" The elderly couple was rocking softly on their porch, holding each other for warmth and a sense of protection. The view they are seeing is vast with greenery and wood with trees and flowers and a mountainous region rising behind with a blue aura.

Colorado was the best place for their 35th anniversary.

It was almost like yesterday when their wedding happened:

Flashback:

The candles were all dimly lighted, allowing a strong sense of quiet romance to explore the church domains. Seats were filled, all assuming their dual identities. Yes, the Justice League was invited to this rather unexpected event.

Drapery and flowers were scattered everywhere with loose fringes and petals of roses to fall perfectly against the shrine. Yes, it was a very beautiful wedding, a perfect one to be exact. And the most perfect aspect about this wedding, is that it wasn't the beauty of the visual eye, it was that it was undisturbed by anything or anyone.

All eyes shot towards the direction of the church doors, laying siege to the most beautiful bride earth has ever encountered within its years of -- brides.

A hesitant woman stood before her welcoming crowd. Beside her was none other than Victor Stone, the one person that had stuck with her ever since the beginning. Everything was just the way she wanted her wedding, if she ever had one in her mind, to be.

The environment was dark, the people were quiet, the priest doesn't know about her ancestors, Victor was walking her down the isles and Dick…. Dick was there, waiting for her with the widest of smiles she had ever seen.

She looked up at the tall warm man that was holding her arm, also awaiting the piano keys to ring around the echoing room, suspense ready.

"Vic. I love you so much!" Raven quietly whispered, tugging Vic at the arm.

"Same here Rae." Vic sweetly tugged back, unfortunately pushing Raven over to the benches. Vic automatically caught her and apologized.

"I'm fine Vic. It's okay!" Raven's smile grew even wider with the previous events.

Bells Ring:

"Here we go! Are your ready?" Raven hastily asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one getting married." Vic sarcastically said.

Another laugh and the two started down the isles.

Each step seemed prolonged but when they finally reached the end, it was the most relief Vic and Raven had. Dick generously opened his hand and took Raven's in his own.

Her dark violet dress rippled around her, ebony veil slung over her eyes.

Dick couldn't help but wonder how their lives would go, what adventures they had before them. Those thoughts tickled his mind with happiness and joy, casting a strong sense of mischief within Raven's eyes.

The music halted and the priest commenced the ceremony—but to the two lovebirds, his voice was completely inaudible. The only thing they heard, or saw, or sensed was each other and the happiness both were cultivating with one another. Their lives would soon intertwine and nothing could stop it. Their love was just too strong for that.

The priest progressed and continued and all went according to plan, exactly how it should have been. Sadly enough, Dick's family and friends' section of the church was very full, but Raven's wasn't so accommodating. Only Jericho Wilson, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, and Koriand'r were silently smiling at the two wedding each other.

And so it finally reached the vows.

"I, Raven Roth, take you, Richard John Grayson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to give and to hold, to cherish and to love, through sickness and health and in richer or poorer. You have been the light in my life and you have made me feel the most special I've ever felt by anyone before and I just love you so much. I do!" Tears started flooding down her eyes as the things just stated were so emotional for her. Richard wiped them away.

"I, Richard John Grayson, take you, Raven Roth to be my lawfully wedded wife, to give and to hold, to cherish and to love, through sickness and health, and in richer or poorer. You have inspired me to be peaceful and at one with myself and just being around you has transformed me into who I am now. Raven I love you, and **because of you**, there will always be a light to shine my path. I do!"

"You may kiss the bride."


End file.
